urathianfandomcom-20200213-history
Magic
Magic is the friction that is created when the chaotic and systematic forces that make up the Universe are brought together. The spark of energy created when the two forces collide can be harnessed by life forms. For Gods, magic is a means of maintaining either chaos or control. For mortals, magic is a mean to gaining power and achieving one's goals. Mortals have demonstrated the ability to transform magic and give it elemental properties. This can allow them to use wind spells, fire spells, and other elemental spells. It can also be used to summon creatures from other realms or alter space. Magic can cast illusions on other mortals or heal wounds. It can be used to enchant objects and augment their abilities and effectiveness. History In the beginning, there was the Void. The Void is the composition of the chaotic and systematic forces, nothing else. These forces cannot be seen, sensed, or touched because they exist in their own dimensions but, they are constantly interacting with the universe and the flow of time. The two forces are prone to interacting with each other in violent-negative ways. When this interaction occurs, it creates friction which creates energy. This energy is referred to as magic. When magic first sparked into existence, the flow of time and the creation of different parallel dimensions began. Magic is a rogue element and therefore, it is an imbalance in the universe. To correct this imbalance, the conscious mind that can think and manipulate the world around it came into existence. Lokara emerged as the product of the raw systematic forces and it is in his nature to control magic's wild nature. Shikara emerged as the product of raw chaotic forces and it is in his nature to use magic to bring about change and chaos. Lokara's systematic nature was passed down to the Anocra (literally meaning: light blood children), and the same goes for Shikara's chaotic nature being passed down to the Denocro (literally meaning: dark blood children). These gods would use their magic to give shape, form, and substance to the Void. Heaven, Hell, and Animus are three of several dimensions that emerged in the universe. The mortals that would inhabit Animus dimension would also posses the ability to generate and wield magic depending on their practice and skill with the arcane arts. Mages Mages are mortals that practice the arcane arts. There are several establishments on Domus where mages can convene to master spells and develop new ones. These colleges and universities almost always accept members from all races because of the mage's core belief that magic can be taught and mastered by anyone. The College of Falkenmar in Castia goes against this and will only allow Moon Elves the right to attend. Spells Immortals and mortals have the ability to produce magical energy, but that alone is insufficient to use. The individual needs to bend and manipulate magic, and then release it. Spells and incantations are the product of this manipulation, but mages require certain skill levels if they want to use higher level spells. There are six skills levels used to divide and categorize spells. *'Novice' *'Apprentice' *'Adept' *'Expert' *'Master' *'Legendary' These skill levels can be achieved and used to unlock the ability to wield stronger spells. Mages can use wind spells which involves using magic to create gusts of wind that can create distance between the user and the opponent and damage foes. Fire spells involve transforming magic energy into fire that can burn targets and damage health. Frost spells transform magic into ice and snow which freeze targets, slow movements, and damage health and stamina. Lightning Spells transform magic into electricity that damages an opponent's health and magical energy. There are other forms of destructive spells that can be used by certain species. The Fairies can use nature spells to manipulate organic matter around them. Moon Elves have special restoration spells that can be used when the moon is out. The Basilisk can use an illusion spell to induce temporary paralysis on an opponent. Besides destruction spells, mages can also use magic to alter objects around them, cast illusions on opponents, conjure creatures from other realms to serve them, restore damaged health, and enchant object to augment their abilities and efficiency. Category:Systematic Force Category:Chaotic Force Category:Magic